Survive
by HouseOfSouls
Summary: A lot can happen in a day. A lot can spread in a day. Rumors, lies..disease. At first people just had short tempers. Lots of violence and murder. And then..they started eating each other, well the ones who didn't seem to have this problem. People like me. The white meat. It all happened so fast. Millions died in just a few hours. 7 Days all leading up to the apocalypse. 18


**WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS IS A WARNING. RATED MATURE.**

 **LEMON, RAPE, DEATH, GORE, ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 18+**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **Tokyo, Japan Day 1: The First Victim**  
My names Sakura Haruno, I'm a nurse at The University Of Tokyo. I'm 21 years old. I've been studying medicine since my mom had died. She died when I was 9 years old. She was a surgeon. She was smart and beautiful. I love her. I miss her. People say it's something that's never gonna happen. I graduate next week. I've never been so excited.

I was excited that my mom had something to be proud of. A daughter who actually did something with her life. And as for my father he died when I was a baby so I don't know him. But I'm sure he would be proud to.

I've been saving up to buy my new car. A white range rover. The guy selling to it to me had been good friends with my parents so he's selling it to me for cheap. I'm going to pick it up tomorrow morning. I'm currently in the middle of my last lecture of the day. It's already 4:00 in the afternoon and I'm waiting to go train with my teacher at the gym downtown. The professor handed everyone a packet and said it was due next Thursday. This whole nurse thing takes a lot of time and effort. But it's worth it and I know I'll be happy with the results.

The bell rung and everyone including me began packing up their materials. School was finally over and I could head to the gym now. I wasn't all that excited to go home. At least not to my boyfriend Sai. He isn't the nicest fella in the world, especially me. I don't even know what I saw in the guy. He was sweet and charming at first. But now he's just..rude. We've been together for a year and after the 4th month of us being together things got bad. I've tried to leave him but he almost killed me when I tried to do that.

Never mind that.

I got into my beat up bug and threw my bag into the backseat. It's a rusty looking thing but its been getting me where I needed to go and I love this car. I was planning on keeping her and fixing her and having her as a back up car.

I arrived at the gym maybe 30 minutes later, minus traffic. Grabbing my gym bag I pushed open the heavy glass doors. I greeted the lady at the front desk and headed back into the private training room. I quickly changed into my sports bra, leggings, and my tennis shoes. As I was pulling my hair into a bun my trainer. Naruto Uzumaki walked in. 24 Year Old Kick boxer, Long blonde spiky hair, with two stripes in the side and piercing blue eyes. He has a dragon and a fox tattoo on his left arm and his quite muscular, not super, but quite. "Sakura right on time as usual".

I smiled softly and nodded "Yep I was actually looking forward to this lesson". He picked up his finger-less gloves. "You know you never did tell me why you wanted to take this self defense class anyway". I gulped "all in good times Sensai". He chuckled throwing me a pair of gloves "Alright then. Let's start with our stretches than".

We stretched for 10 minutes and we began the basic blocking. What I like about Naruto is that he doesn't yell in your face. He nice and gentle. He won't put bruises on your body as a warning for not doing something right. Don't get me wrong, his training is painful but not lethal.

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

We had been training for 2 hours and it's starting to get dark out. We are both covered in sweat, me more than him anyway. I was heading to the showers carrying my gym bag. For some reason the lights in the girls shower rooms was off and it was completely silent. All that could be heard was the occasional drop of water from the shower head that was turned off all the way. I flicked the switch, but it didn't come on. _'Oh well at least there's lights in the shower stalls'_ I set my bag on the small bench outside the stall and began to strip. I turned the water on and stepped inside and let the cold water hit my feet as I waited for the water to warm up.

I felt like someone was watching me. I felt like that the moment I set foot into the gym. I've been ignoring it but now it's messing with me. I tell myself _'It's just your imagination Sakura. Calm down'_

The muscles screamed at me for working them so hard, so I appreciated the hot water. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and lathered shampoo into my long strawberry pink hair. I heard a grunt come from behind the lockers and my eyes snapped open. I quickly locked the glass stall door and looked around hoping it was just my imagination. I sighed after not hearing anything and began washing the shampoo out of my hair. _'That's enough scary movies for you Saks"._ A bang on the glass startled me and I screamed turning to see the janitor. He was banging on the glass, but it stood strong. I screamed louder and grabbed the closest item to me which happened to be my back washer stick scrub thing. I held the handle part in front of me praying the glass wouldn't break.

"HELP!" maybe someone will hear me. A large crack shot down the middle of the glass and my breathing began to quicken. The loud shatter sounded through the room and I tried to shove him back and run past him, but he proved to be very strong. He grabbed my hair and shoved me against what was left of the broken glass door. I could feel the shards piercing my back. "HE-". His fist met my stomach and face before I could finish screaming. I fell to the floor and began crawling quickly to get away from him. His entire hand wrapped around my ankle and yanked me back. I felt pressure on my stomach and opened my eyes to see him sitting on it.

I gasped "Please don't hurt me!, I won't tell anybody just please don't hurt me". He chuckled and looked at me crazily "They'll never understand, It's coming. Something big, nasty. It'll kill all of you especially pretty things like you". He flicked my nipple. I tried to scream again and he covered my mouth. I cried and kicked and punched. Nothing seemed to effect him. I felt his mouth trail kisses down my throat before bringing my nipple into his mouth. I screamed into his hand, I even attempted to bite him but his hand was cupped.

"Relax doll. You'll enjoy this". My eyes traveled to the silver and gold purity ring around my finger. His eyes followed mine and he smirked when he noticed what I was staring at. He took my hand and tore the ring off my finger and swallowed it. What in the actual hell?

He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around my mouth. He held my hands above my hand with one of his hands and removed his body from mine. He positioned his body between my legs and I heard a zipper. I kicked as hard as I could as that's when I felt him let go of my hands for a second only to twist and break my ankle with a strength I didn't think humans had. He hand returned to holding mine above my head as I screamed in agony. I felt something hard poke at my womanhood, and I began crying harder. His other hand covered the handkerchief over my mouth and he shoved himself inside of me.

My vision blurred, and my screamed was muffled by his hand and the cloth. He began moving inside of me and I could feel myself losing energy. I was tired of fighting. "That's it doll. See it feels good". I moaned, my body was betraying me. He let go of my hands and I tried to push against his chest but the energy depletion didn't help. He thrusts picked up and once again I moaned but my head fell back this time and my chest rose from the floor with it. He panted as he moved inside of me, breaking any purity I had left. His grunts mixed with my occasional mewl or moan, as silent tears fell down my face.

He brought his fingers to where our bodies were joined and pressed against my clit. Pleasure I wanted so bad to deny shot through my body. He rubbed it in fast circles and his thrust picked up. I screamed in shame and pleasure and hate. "That's it doll just let go". My body hated me, because with those words an white hot pleasure shocked my body and my juices were everywhere. He removed himself from me and began pumping his member. My body twitched from the pain and the shame. I flinched when his warm fluid hit my body.

"Night doll". I felt a kick deliver itself to my stomach and back before a punch met my head and I was out.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I was the first victim.


End file.
